


Part of the Pack

by molmcmahon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: 5 Times Harry Potter Slept in Robb Stark’s Bed and 1 Time Robb Slept in Harry’s Bed





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested a 5+1 story for Harry/Robb so here it is.
> 
> I do not own either HP or GoT. JK Rowling and GRR Martin own the respective stories.

Harry stared out through the slits in the door of the cupboard, watching as Uncle Vernon locked the door and walked off. He shivered at Vernon’s little chuckle and mutter under his breath, something about ‘those weird freaks’. Harry didn’t think he had done anything unusual to end up on the school roof. He had just been running from bullies and had suddenly appeared on the roof.

He shuddered as Dudley ran down the staircase, jumping on the stairs once or twice just to scare him. Harry moved back away from the dust that fell and turned to his toy figures, the knight in full armor riding his horse. The toy king with a crown. Surely knights and kings weren’t treated this way. Weren’t locked in cupboards after school or had gotten food withheld from them after doing something that wasn’t within their control. Harry hadn’t known how he had ended up on the roof but maybe he was a freak.

He wished that he was a knight or maybe the best friend of a king. Surely kings took care of their subjects. He sighed and curled up in the corner of the cupboard, situating himself in his usual position. Harry felt something spark around him but ignored it. He turned around, finally settled, and his eyes widened.

He was no longer in his cupboard anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

Robb watched as his lady mother’s eyes widened. “Mother?”

“What is that boy doing here?” Lady Catelyn asked, pointing to the far left corner of the Great Hall. Robb’s little sister, Sansa, let out a cry at the movement and Catelyn smiled softly, peering down at her daughter. Robb’s sister was now three years old, her third nameday having been a few days ago. Maester Luwin sat across from him, pointing to a map of Westeros. “Robb?”

Robb turned to look at where Catelyn pointed, thinking she was speaking of Jon, but the boy in the corner of the hall was not Jon. The boy was unfamiliar, looked to be of Robb’s age, eight, and he looked cold. Robb stood up and walked over, staring at the boy curiously.

“Who are you?”

The boy had short, wild black hair and green eyes as he looked up at Robb. He also noticed the scar on the boy’s forehead, the shape of it like a lightning bolt from a summer storm. “I… I’m Harry. Who are you?”

“Robb Stark. Which house are you from? You don’t look like a Stark to me.”

Robb held out his hand to Harry and the boy grasped it, letting Robb help him up. He watched as Harry looked around the hall, glancing out through the windows behind them.

“House? What… What do you mean? I don’t know where I am. Where are we?”

“We’re in Winterfell.” When Harry didn’t look anymore happy, Robb explained more. “Winterfell is in the North of Westeros? It’s the capital of the North and I’m the heir to it.”

“I’ve never heard of a Winterfell or Westeros before,” Harry said, his green eyes wide.

“Then where’s your family?”

“My parents are dead. And…” Harry trailed off, his eyes going dull at a thought.

Robb blinked at Harry’s admission. “You’re an orphan then?”

“Yes. My aunt and uncle let me live with them out of the kindness of their hearts,” Harry finished, his stomach growling a little.

“You sound like you don’t like them.” Robb gestured over to the table. “It’s almost time for the last meal of the day. You want to eat with us?”

Harry’s eyes lit up though he still hesitated. “You wouldn’t mind?”

Robb shook his head. “Of course not. If I minded, I wouldn’t be a good future Lord, would I?”

“Future lord?” Harry repeated, following him and sitting down next to him at the big stone table.

“He is the heir to Winterfell,” Maester Luwin remarked, raising an eyebrow. “And who might you be? You just appeared in the corner over there.”

“Must be like how I appeared on the roof of my school,” Harry offered, wrinkling his nose. “I don’t know how I did that or appeared here. I just did.”

“You’re not a Baratheon or Lannister then?” Luwin asked.

Harry shook his head. “I don’t think so. I’ve never heard of either person.”

Robb laughed and Harry glared at him, crossing his arms.

“What’s so funny?”

“Baratheon and Lannister are not people. They’re Houses. House Baratheon is the ruling house. House Lannister is the house of the Queen. Just like House Stark sits in Winterfell.”

“You have kings and queens here?” Harry stared at them, turning to look at Robb. His eyes were lit with excitement. “And knights? Do you have knights?”

“Yes. King Robert Baratheon sits the throne with Queen Cersei Lannister. There are a lot of knights in Westeros now, with the best being the knights of kingsguard.”

Harry nodded. “The place I’m from doesn’t have kings and queens. Or well it does but I don’t think they’re similar to the royalty here.”

Little Sansa let out a cry, drawing Harry’s attention. “Is this your sister?”

Lady Catelyn peered over at him, dipped her head in a nod. “Yes, this is Robb’s sister. Sansa Stark. Arya and Bran are already abed.”

“I don’t have any siblings but I do have a cousin,” Harry spoke, frowning a little. “My cousin’s not very…

“Not very what?” Robb echoed, shuffling over closer to Harry.

“Not very nice,” Harry finished. “You said you were the heir to Winterfell. Do you have a father?”

“He’s off fighting the ironborn,” Robb answered, grinning widely. “He’s Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, and he’s my father.”

“I wish my parents were alive,” Harry muttered. “My parents would probably love me and wouldn’t call me freak.”

Robb stared at Harry. “Your aunt and uncle call you a freak?”

“That’s what they’ve always called me. It’s either that or my name,” Harry said, grimacing. “Freak is for when I do something unusual. Like appearing on the roof of a building or floating things in the air.”

“You can do that?” Robb asked, shuffling closer towards Harry as the servants started to come into the hall with food. “That sounds cool!”

“I can’t do it on purpose but it just happens.”

“That’s still no reason for them to call you names though,” Robb argued. “It’s no way for a lord or lady to behave.”

“Well, my aunt and uncle are not lord and lady of a castle,” Harry replied, his stomach growling louder as the smells of the food wafted in. Robb grinned at Harry’s awed expression, looking the boy over more. Harry looked like one of the smallfolk, like he hadn’t seen this much food in a while. “I don’t have to do anything to eat, do I?”

Maester Luwin’s eyes widened a little as he shook his head. Robb watched as Luwin put together a plate for Lady Catelyn since she was holding Sansa. Robb piled together food for his own plate and gestured to Harry to do the same. “No. You are a guest here.”

“We will have ravens sent out to look for your aunt and uncle,” Lady Catelyn offered. “In the meantime, you can stay here.”

“I don’t think you’ll find my relatives. They don’t like me usually but they’re not… You haven’t heard of England?”

Robb shook his head as Harry started to pile his plate with food. “No. That’s the name of the city you’re from?”

“Country.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on, you can share my bed,” Robb spoke, leading Harry out of the great hall and turning left. “Jon should be done with his dinner by now.”

“Jon?”

“My half brother. He’s a bastard though, that’s why he didn’t eat with us.”

“Is that a rule?” Harry questioned, as he followed him, glancing around at the old stone walls as they walked down the halls. Harry stopped to glance out of one of the open windows and his eyes widened. Robb grinned, enjoying showing Winterfell around to a stranger that was his own age. It had been a mild enough summer, which made for warm weather and little to no clouds in the sky. “Bastards can’t eat with the family?”

“No. Lady Catelyn doesn’t want him to eat with us while Lord Stark is gone,” Robb said, wrinkling his nose. “Most bastards are treated worse than Jon though. My father is the only Northern lord who acknowledges his bastard child.”

Harry nodded. “Bastards are… children of unmarried parents?”

“Yes.”

“Winterfell is beautiful. What’s that over there?”

Robb turned to look where Harry was pointing. “Oh, that’s the godswood. It’s where the weirwood tree is. Weirwood trees are where the old gods are.”

“Old gods?” Harry echoed, looking at Robb briefly before staring out the window again.

“They’re what my father prays to and most of his bannermen,” Robb explained. “Most people in the south pray to the seven but we’re older than most of the houses down there.”

“It’s a big castle,” Harry whispered, awed. “And old too.”

“It is. It’s held hundreds of Starks throughout the years and even held the Kings of Winter.”

Harry turned around, his green eyes lit up at Robb’s words. “Kings of Winter?”

Robb nodded. “Kings in the North. The last one was King Torrhen Stark and he knelt to King Aegon the Conqueror.”

“King Aegon?”

“Aegon Targaryen. The Targaryens conquered Westeros with dragons but they’re gone now.”

Harry glanced out of the window again, shivered, then turned back to Robb.

 

* * *

 

Harry followed Robb to the hall that held the other boy’s room and the room of Jon. Robb knocked on the door and a minute later, another boy poked his head out, glancing at the two of them and staring at Harry in confusion.

“Robb?”

“Jon, this is Harry. Harry, this is Jon Snow.”

Harry stared back at the other boy. “Hi.”

“Where’d you come from?”

“Not from around here,” Harry answered, yawned and looked at Robb briefly before glancing to Jon. “I just arrived here before the meal.”

“He’s going to stay with us until we can find his aunt and uncle,” Robb spoke.

“He’s not a bastard?”

“His last name is Potter, not Snow.”

Harry looked between the two boys, raised an eyebrow. “Is Snow a common last name?”

Robb grinned. “Snow is the last name that people give their bastards in the North. There’s a last name for bastards in every region. Storm in the Stormlands, Snow in the North, Flowers in the Reach…”

“We don’t have bastards where we come from. Their mothers just give their children their name,” Harry said, shrugging. “And what’s with the banner with a wolf on it? I’ve seen it everywhere.”

Jon’s lips twitched up into a small grin. “That’s the direwolf, for House Stark. Every house has a sigil like it though they each have their own animal or design.”

“House Baratheon has the stag,” Robb explained. “House Targaryen had the three headed dragon.”

“Dragons are awesome,” Harry said, grinning slightly. “Are direwolves bigger than regular wolves?”

“They’re supposed to be,” Robb answered. “Come on. Let’s get to bed. How can you think dragons are awesome?”

“Because they are,” Harry argued, grinning wider. “They can fly!”

Robb grinned. “Flying doesn’t sound fun to me.”

“It does to me. You can escape all your problems that way.”

“Then you fall back down to the ground because the dragon doesn’t like you,” Robb argued, as they said goodnight to Jon.

“No, you wouldn’t. I would get the dragon to like me first,” Harry said, crossing his arms. “If the dragon likes me, it wouldn’t let me fall off.”

“You should listen to one of Old Nan’s stories,” Robb replied, looking at Harry in amusement. They stopped at the room next to Jon’s and slipped inside. Robb lent Harry a pair of sleep clothes and they both scrambled underneath the furs on the bed. “She tells good stories.”

“Are the Targaryens still around with their dragons?” Harry asked, as he burrowed into the bed and the fur. It had been warm in the castle, warmer than he had expected, but then again, he wasn’t an expert on medieval keeps and castles.

“No. The dragons died off ages ago and the Targaryens themselves were killed.”

“Ahhh,” Harry complained, turning to look at the other boy and frowning. “I would have liked to meet a dragon.”

Robb snorted. “Get some sleep, Harry. I can show you the rest of the castle tomorrow. We could even play knights and heroes. Jon and I like to play as King Daeron the Young Dragon and Ser Aemon Targaryen, the Dragonknight. You could be Durran Godsgrief, the man who built Storm’s End and I could be Bran the Builder. He founded House Stark and built Winterfell. They were friends, just like my father and King Robert.”

“Was he a hero?”

Robb nodded. “Definitely. He was the founder of House Stark who lived during the Age of Heroes.”

Harry grinned. “I would like that. Definitely better than participating in my cousin’s games. He likes to play a game called ‘Harry hunting’ and that’s never fun.”

Robb grimaced. “Do your aunt and uncle do anything?”

“No. They call me freak, remember? They don’t care what I do except force me to stay hidden when guests visit.”

“Maybe you’re a bastard.”

“I don’t think so. My parents were married when they had me. At least I think but I’ve never heard of this kind of bastard in my world.”

 

* * *

 

 

Maester Luwin watched as the three boys ran about the godswood the next morning, playing with wooden swords. Robb, Jon and Harry were running about in the light snowfall, with each of them pretending to be a hero. Harry was Durran Godsgrief, the builder of Storm’s End. Jon was Azor Ahai, the legendary hero that wielded Lightbringer and Robb was Bran the Builder, the founder of House Stark.

The three of them were chasing imaginary creatures, wielding their wooden swords as one. Their yells drew Lady Catelyn and Luwin turned to look at the Lady of Winterfell. Lady Catelyn grinned as Robb yelled the loudest, proclaiming that Durran Godsgrief was his friend and that Azor Ahai was their knight. Though Catelyn’s eyes narrowed unhappily as Robb and Jon played together.

“Boys!”

The three children stopped what they were doing, freezing mid swing, and turned to look at Lady Catelyn. Both Harry and Robb had wide grins on their faces, both breathing heavily and enjoying their play.

“Come in. It’s getting cold out there,” Lady Catelyn spoke, gesturing them inside.

Robb and Harry started to race in, followed by Jon, and just as the three boys reached the stone entrance to the keep, Harry vanished between one minute and the next. Robb immediately turned around, his blue eyes wide, as he looked around for Harry.

“A raven came a few hours ago,” Luwin offered, as Robb frowned and exchanged bewildered glances with Jon.

Robb’s eyes lit up. “Is it Father? Is he coming home?”

“Yes, he is. The ironborn submitted to King Robert,” Luwin answered, smiling when Robb grinned. “Your lord father is coming home.”


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sighed as he packed up his belongings. If only he was going to stay with Sirius this summer… But perhaps he could scare his aunt and uncle with dropping his name. Harry grinned at the notion and threw in his robes and books. Hedwig chirped at the windowsill and he walked over to her, glanced out the window of the castle. Hogwarts was beautiful in the summer but he still… He didn’t know which castle was more beautiful, Hogwarts or Winterfell. Though he had only been the one time and it had been during the winter, he thought that Winterfell was gorgeous.

Hedwig chirped again, louder, drawing him out of his thoughts and he watched as she took flight. His snowy owl flew through the air, chirping quietly towards him like she wanted him to follow her.

“Hedwig?”

Harry walked over to where she had landed at the top of the stairs and when he reached her, she took flight again. He grasped his holly wand in his pocket and continued to follow her as she flew down to the common room. Ron raised an eyebrow up at him as he reached the fire and he shrugged.

“Hedwig wants to show me something, I guess,” Harry offered, eyes widening as Hedwig flew over to the far wall and landed on the bookshelf. He ambled over to the wall and looked down at Hedwig, crossed his arms. “Hedwig. I need to finish packing.”

The owl chirped again, louder and more insistent then pointed her wing up to the painting on the wall behind her. Harry took a step closer, tilting his head to better see the painting. It was… “Wait. That’s a weirwood. That’s…”

“Weirwood?” Ron repeated, more than a little confused. “What’s that?”

“I…” Harry trailed off, watching as the painting moved about. The ravens on the weirwood tree took flight and one of them stared at him before moving off. “What would a painting of a weirwood tree be doing here in Hogwarts?”

“Is weirwood a name for a creepy looking tree with a face on it?”

Harry snorted. “More or less. But they’re not… They’re not from this world.”

“Huh?”

Harry reached out with a hand, tracing the weirwood tree. Foreign magic touched his fingers, as if it was within the painting itself and Harry let out a yelp as something tugged him into the painting. 

 

* * *

  
  


He landed in the Winterfell godswood on his arse, right up against a weirwood tree. Harry stared at the landscape around him, his eyes wide. He could see the keep of Winterfell in front of him and the warm water springs all throughout the godswood. The ground was lightly dusted with snow, with some piles of icy snow together under a tree. There were clouds in the sky, almost covering the morning sun.

The magic or power or whatever it was that had brought him back to Westeros lingered, flowing through the weirwood trees and the godswood around him. Harry stood up, feeling his own magic call out and heighten, like he was in a magic rich area. Hogwarts felt like this to him but not as powerful, not as ancient. And definitely not as familiar. This power felt like… it had come from someone he knew. Or someone he should know. He glared at the weirwood tree behind him, as if it had pulled him here.

“Harry! You’re back!”

Harry took one last glance at the weirwood behind him and then turned to see Robb running towards him. They were both 13 years old now, what Maester Luwin would call ten and three years. Robb was the same height as him and now had on a fur cloak around his shoulders. There was an older boy running with Robb, one that didn’t look like a Stark. 

“Robb!”

 

* * *

 

 

Robb grinned as soon as he saw Harry by the weirwood tree. The other boy grinned widely as Robb ran over, stopping before Harry and looking him over. Harry looked better than he had when he had first arrived in Winterfell, looked like he had gotten a good source of food.

“Are you well?” Robb questioned, raising an eyebrow as Harry looked him over too. “How did you get here anyway?”

“I… There was a painting of a weirwood tree in my… sleeping quarters,” Harry answered faintly, shrugging. “It pulled me through and I landed here. I don’t know how else to explain it other than it was some kind of magic.”

“Magic?” Robb repeated, taking in the robes that Harry was wearing. The robes were black in color, with a coat of arms on the left corner of the chest. “Hold on. Is that how you could ‘appear’ on the roof of your school?”

Harry smiled even wider and nodded. “I’m a wizard, just like my mum and dad.”

“Wizard?” Robb echoed, his eyes widening in excitement at the prospect. “Like the warlocks of Qarth?”

“Robb, who is this?” Theon stepped forward, his long bow in his hands. They had been going to practice shooting in the yard but Robb had heard something.

“Oh, sorry, Theon. This is Harry, my friend,” Robb introduced, glancing towards him. “Harry, this is Theon Greyjoy. My father brought him back from the Iron Isles.”

Harry dipped his head in a nod, studying Theon. “Nice to meet you, Theon. And no, I don’t know what the warlocks of Qarth are but I probably… I use spells?”

“What kind of spells?” Robb asked, watching as Harry brought out a thin stick and held it out to him, palm up. Robb peered down at the stick in Harry’s hand, brushed his fingers over it. Sparks of something flew off the stick, tickling him with warmth. “What… Do you use this to work spells?”

“It’s my wand,” Harry said, grinning. “I can even cast a corporeal patronus and not even the other students my own age can do that. Though…”

“Patronus?” Theon repeated, his green eyes narrowing a little.

“It’s something to keep dementors away,” Harry said, grimacing. “Creepy creatures who make you relieve your worst memory.”

Theon grimaced.

Robb looked at him, his blue eyes intent. “I don’t think Westeros has creatures like that. We do have tales of the Others in the North, beyond the Wall, but no one’s said anything about dementors. And the Others are long past dead. Are you okay?”

“I…”

The wind around them picked up, causing leaves to rustle. Harry turned to look at the weirwood tree behind them, eying the face carved into the tree. 

“Harry?” Robb took a step towards his friend, reaching to grab his shoulder.

“I’m okay,” Harry replied finally, turning to face him again. “I just… My magic here… It’s more powerful than in my world.”

Robb raised an eyebrow. “More powerful how? How do you know?”

“I feel it. It kind of feels… familiar,” Harry whispered faintly, hesitantly. “I remember feeling like this when I visited before but I didn’t know it was my magic then. Now…”

Robb blinked. “Let’s go. I know my father will want to meet you. And you can meet my younger siblings. Arya and Bran.”

“Rickon’s too young to meet him,” Theon muttered. “He’s probably with Lady Catelyn.”

“I am aware of that. He’s two,” Robb muttered, grinning a little. “Come on.”

“Robb, I’m going to go ahead and practice,” Theon said. “I’ll meet you in the yard later?”

“Definitely.” 

Harry nodded and followed Robb as they walked back through the godswood and into the keep. Robb fell back to keep pace with Harry, seeing the other boy look around at Winterfell with wonderous eyes.

“The school where I’m learning magic is in a castle too,” Harry said, grinning and sighing. “I don’t know which is more beautiful though. Hogwarts or Winterfell.”

“The castle’s called Hogwarts?” Robb asked, as they walked throughout the castle. “Which House is it the seat of?”

Harry laughed a little under his breath, seeing the Winterfell guardsmen nod at Robb as they passed. Robb looked at him, a frown on his face. “Hogwarts isn’t the seat of any house. In my world, we don’t have official family houses or seats anymore. Like I said last time, my world is so much different than yours. But Hogwarts does have four individual houses where the students get sorted in their first year. We stay in our house all seven years of our schooling.”

“Which house did you land in?” 

“There are four. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I was sorted into Gryffindor, the house that has a lion as a… you would call it a sigil.”

“A lion?” Robb echoed, his eyes widening. “House Lannister has the lion on their banner but they don’t have a good reputation amongst the other houses.”

“Well… There are no wolves in Hogwarts otherwise I would definitely choose that one,” Harry offered, at Robb’s expression. “What has House Lannister done?”

“They were the first ones in King’s Landing after Prince Rhaegar died,” Robb explained, as they took a flight of stairs at the end of the keep. “Father’s solar is at the top. Lord Tywin ordered the deaths of Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon. Rhaenys was only three and Aegon 1. Or so everyone guessed. I asked Maester Luwin about it since Father doesn’t talk of the Rebellion.”

Harry flinched. “Someone tried to kill me when I was one. I still dream of it. That sounds awful. They were just children.”

Robb froze and Harry stopped to look at him. Harry could see a door at the end of the hallway as they reached the landing of the stairs. It was the only door on the floor of the keep and it was probably Lord Stark’s solar.

“Someone tried to kill you when you were one? Why? How?”

Harry snorted. “I have had four attempts on my life since I was a one year old. It’s not a big deal anymore.”

Robb’s eyes widened even more. His hand dropped down to his sword belt at his hip. “Harry. Four people have tried to kill you?”

“It was the same person for three of the attempts. One, just a month ago, was a former friend of my father’s.”

Robb continued to stare at him, his eyes wide. “Same person? Who?”

Harry winced, took a deep breath. “His name is Voldemort and… he was the same person who murdered my parents.”

Robb was about to say something else when the door opened and an older man stepped out.

“Robb?”

Robb stared at Harry then sighed. “Father, Harry is back.”

Harry turned to really look at Lord Eddard Stark, seeing the wolf fur cloak and the man’s grey eyes. Lord Stark walked over to stand in front of them, studying Harry.

“Robb has told me of you,” Lord Stark remarked, crossing his arms and glancing between the two of them. “He said you came to Winterfell while I was in the Iron Isles and stayed for a night.”

“I did,” Harry answered, shrugging lightly. “I don’t know how I did it the first time but…”

“You sound like you know how you did it this time,” Robb said, his eyes intent on Harry in concern. “You said you thought it felt like… magic.”

“Yes. I… There was a painting of a weirwood in my dormitory, like a barracks here,” Harry explained, glancing to Robb. “But I don’t know how a painting of a weirwood would have gotten to my world, much less pulled me through space to land in Winterfell’s godswood.”

“You could ask Maester Luwin,” Robb suggested, looking up at Lord Stark. “Father, Harry is not from Westeros. He isn’t from any of the houses here.”

“He looks like a Baratheon,” Lord Stark said, his eyes narrowing a little before sighing. “Black of hair but you have the Lannister eyes. You are not from Westeros, Robb says.”

“No. But… there’s clearly a connection between Winterfell and where I come from,” Harry spoke. 

Robb nodded. “We should go see Maester Luwin. Jon’s probably already with Theon in the yard anyway.”

 

* * *

  
  


As they walked outside, a snowball hit Robb right in the shoulder. Harry grinned and Robb’s eyes widened, his lips twitching up into a small smile.

“Arya!”

Harry looked around the courtyard, taking in the various servants of House Stark and guardsmen. He vaguely recognized Ser Rodrik Cassel, the master of arms, talking with guard at the gatehouse. Hullen, the master of horse, was grooming one of the horses in front of the stables. Theon and Jon were both practicing archery at the practice, bickering with each other.

“There,” Harry whispered, gesturing to a mound of snow to their left. A young girl that had Lord Stark’s coloring, dark brown hair and grey eyes, was crouching right behind the snow, holding up another ball of snow. Another ball of snow hit Harry right on his head and he froze, dropping his hand down his holly wand in his pocket. His wand warmed in his hand and the snow melted right off of him.

For a minute, he stood there blinking and half expecting an owl with a letter that said he was expelled from Hogwarts for doing magic in front of muggles. After a few minutes, he sighed in relief as no owl came. He knew he was in Westeros but that hadn’t made a difference to his heart. Robb turned to look at him and they exchanged grins. 

 

* * *

  
  


As the sun rose to the halfway point in the sky, Theon and Jon had gotten dragged into the snowball fight. Harry had teamed up with Arya and Bran, Robb’s sister and brother, to make it more of a fair fight and used his magic to their advantage. When they were called in for the midday meal, they were all lying on the ground, covered in melting snow. Harry had the biggest grin on his face as he slowly sat up, leaning against Robb as they both stood up.

“That was the most fun I’ve had in a long time,” Harry whispered, as they went into the great hall for the meal. “Since I came here the first time.”

“I’m glad,” Robb returned, returning Harry’s smile. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“What is this about?” Luwin asked, as he watched Robb and Harry walk through the door of his turret tower. The sounds from the ravens above them increased in volume, almost loud enough that Luwin couldn’t hear Robb’s reply. Harry jumped a little at the sound but otherwise didn’t comment, his eyes going upward to where the rookery was.

“Harry has a question.”

“Ask away then,” Luwin remarked, as the ravens seemed to settle down.

“They remind me a little bit of Hedwig,” Harry started before looking at Luwin.

“The ravens?” Luwin asked. “And who is this Hedwig?”

“I have an owl back home,” Harry explained, looking to Robb briefly before speaking again. “My… people back home use owls as their messengers, not ravens. They’re probably as well trained as your birds. Hedwig is my owl and she’s become a good friend.”

“Your people… Wizards?” Robb questioned.

Harry nodded. “The non magical folk use a different manner of communication. But my question. Do you know of any tales of ancient power? I felt something in the godswood, specifically around the heart tree.”

“Ancient power?” Luwin echoed, raising an eyebrow. “You are akin to the warlocks of Qarth then?”

“No. Though I’ve never met a warlock from Qarth. Is that in Westeros?”

“It’s in Essos,” Robb said. “Across the Narrow Sea.”

“Ancient power… It could be the old gods answering your prayers,” Luwin offered. “Old Nan’s been telling tales again?”

“Old Gods?”

“The Old Gods are what the Northerners keep to,” Luwin said. “Most of Westeros keeps to the Faith of the Seven but the northern lords pray to the old gods.”

Harry dipped his head in a nod, thinking over Luwin’s words. “I don’t know what it is really. I felt it last time I came to Westeros and I didn’t recognize it because I didn’t know what I was then.”

“Do you… feel it when you’re back in your home?” Robb asked, turning to look at him. “You said that there was a painting of a weirwood tree in your dormitory.”

Harry blinked, staring at Robb. “I don’t… know. I should check when I go home again. That’s a good question.”

Robb grinned. 

 

* * *

  
  


By the end of the day, Harry was tired and barely keeping his eyes open. He walked alongside Robb as they went to his room and they both slipped underneath the covers, falling asleep quickly enough. Dreams of weirwoods reaching out to him invaded Harry’s dreams and by the time he woke up in the morning, he was back in the Gryffindor dorm.

“Hey, Hedwig.”

His owl let out a screech from her perch by the windowsill behind him and flew over, agitatedly looking him over.

“I’m okay, girl,” Harry whispered, peering down at her. Sometimes it almost felt like their connection went deeper than normal owl messengers but he enjoyed having her as a friend. It was almost like she really did understand him. “I saw Robb again. You’d like him. He’d probably… definitely be a Gryffindor.”

Hedwig looked up at him, her dark gold eyes staring at him. Harry stared back and then closed his eyes, reaching out to the magic around him. Most of the magic he felt was the magic of the castle but he finally found a hint of what he had felt in Winterfell and the godswood. 

It felt like it was coming from the girl’s dormitory. Harry’s eyes narrowed in thought, staring at the door to where Hermione and the other Gryffindor girls slept. 

“Harry!”

He turned to look as Remus and Dumbledore walked in through the common room.

“We thought you had gotten kidnapped!” Remus exclaimed, his brown eyes worried.

“I didn’t get kidnapped. I’m fine.”

Dumbledore stared at him then nodded. “We had best get you on the train home. You can’t stay here for the summer. The Dursley’s will be worried.”


	3. Chapter 3

Harry moved quickly, dodging the curses that came his way and kept his eyes on Lucius Malfoy. He could hear his friends shouting spells and hexes towards other Death Eaters and just as Sirius sent a blasting curse towards Malfoy, Harry heard something behind them. He inhaled deeply, smelling dark magic and hearing footsteps racing towards them, a yelled killing curse. 

His heart sped up, beating so quickly that he wondered if Sirius could hear it and moved, shouting at Sirius to move. Harry took a few steps to his left and between one minute and the next, he was on four legs instead of two, quicker and more agile. He howled and pushed Sirius out of the way, pushing his godfather out of the way of Bellatrix’s killing curse.

Sirius let out a startled yell and then Bellatrix ran off, realizing that she hadn’t killed her cousin. Harry let out a low growl, the sound reverberating around the small chamber and took off, loping in the direction that Bellatrix Lestrange took, intent on revenge.

He sped up, quicker on four than he was on two and did not waste any time in panicking about his shape change. Not when this was working in his favor. Besides, he didn’t feel at all bad. He felt charged with energy, energy that strangely enough felt like it came from Westeros. Harry let out a loud howl again and picked up the pace, coming to within a foot of Bellatrix and reaching out with his big muzzle, biting into the mad woman’s clothing right on her left hip.

Bellatrix let out a strangled scream of her own and tried to get out of his jaws, tried to unhinge him. He kept a hold of her clothing and skin, feeling her body move under his fangs then pulled, drawing off a big chunk of her flesh. Bellatrix screamed and cast a blasting charm, pushing away off and away from her.

He landed a few feet away and back on two legs, wand out and ready for anything.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Harry.”

“Mate, why didn’t you tell us you learned how to cast the animagus spell?” Ron asked, as they were in the infirmary at Hogwarts. Sirius was in his dog form, fast asleep on the next bed over. Remus was keeping an eye on him and an eye on Harry. Neville, Luna and Ginny were all spread out on other beds, with Madam Pomfrey tending to each of them. It was still night around them, the moon shining in through the windows of Hogwarts.

“It’s not… I haven’t learned the animagus spell,” Harry whispered, sighing and leaning back on the bed poster. “I don’t know how I shifted shape, much less into a wolf. It wasn’t a direwolf though so it’s not… from Westeros. Wonder what Robb would think.”

Hermione stared at him, eyes narrowed in thought. “Is there another way to shape shift? Remus?”

“Not that I know of,” Remus answered, staring at Harry. “But… Your mother…”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Lily? What of her?”

“She had a side of her that only James knew of,” Remus spoke, peering down at Padfoot, who whined quietly. “The word you said… Westeros. She mentioned that word occasionally.”

Harry blinked, his eyes widening.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Robb watched as Father and Uncle Benjen talked between themselves at the dais during the last meal of the day. Benjen had arrived earlier today, visiting Winterfell and his brother’s family. 

“I definitely have plans later tonight,” Theon whispered, smirking and elbowing Robb to get his attention. “Would you like to join me?”

“No, thanks.”

“You haven’t even visited a brothel yet,” Theon muttered, glancing to where Jon was sitting, across from them. Jon rolled his eyes and went back to eating. “It’s your initiation into being a man, Robb.”

“All the same, I’ll pass.”

“What’s your initiation?”

Robb turned to his other side, his eyes widening at seeing Harry sitting there. He hadn’t even heard the other boy arrive. “Harry. It’s good to see you. Theon here wants me to join him in going to a brothel.”

Harry stared and then wrinkled his nose. “A brothel? Theon… He doesn’t have to go if he doesn’t want to.” 

“You don’t want to go to a brothel, right?” Harry added a second later, turning questioning eyes on Robb.

“No, I do not. It’s more Theon’s kind of fun,” Robb murmured, his lips twitching up into a smirk. “You could try asking Jon.”

“Who says it’s more my kind of fun than yours?” Jon grumbled, glaring at Theon. 

Theon shrugged. “More fun for me then.”

The three of them watched as Theon finished eating and stood up, walking over to the door of the hall.

“Harry. You look like you have something on your mind,” Robb remarked, watching as Bran and Arya bent their heads together and whispered or conspired together. Mayhaps they would think of something that would best their prank on Sansa a month ago. “Something amiss with you?”

“Not quite… Well… Later, okay?”

Robb blinked but nodded, looking Harry over as the other boy pulled a plate over and started to place some food on it. “Harry…”

He reached out to grasp Harry’s left hand, seeing the scarring on his skin.  _ I must not tell lies. _

“What is this about then?”

Harry pulled his hand away, his green eyes dull. “My Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year hated children. She thought that I was lying about Voldemort being back.”

Robb’s eyes widened. “Voldemort? I thought you had faced him and won in your first year.”

“I had. A year ago, Voldemort kidnapped me and--”

“Kidnapped you?” Robb echoed, feeling his heart skip a beat at the slightly casual way Harry had said it. “Seven hells. What happened?”

“It’s a long and complicated story but Voldemort gained a new body,” Harry muttered, shivering a little before sighing. At Robb’s bewildered expression, Harry explained. “He used a spell, pulling on dark magic, to do it. Now he looks like a snake and has red eyes.”

Jon and Robb stared at him, their eyes wide.

“Looks like a snake?” Robb repeated. 

“Uh… He has no nose and has a reptilian look to him,” Harry said, grinning a little. “Neville called him snakeface earlier today.”

Jon snorted. Robb let out a surprised huff of laughter. “Neville saw him?”

“I created…” Harry trailed off, his eyes lighting up a little. “We had to teach ourselves after the professor refused to teach us so I created a class. Ginny came up with the name of Dumbledore’s Army. Neville joined and my main group of friends came with me to face Voldemort just last night.”

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Harry woke up early the next morning, with Robb right next to him in bed. They were in Robb’s room, as always. Harry hadn’t spent more than a day in Westeros each time so he didn’t have a room to himself in Winterfell. 

“Robb.”

“Hmm?”

“I’m going to the godswood. Do you want to come with me?”

Robb slowly blinked awake, his blue eyes soft with sleep and his auburn hair tousled from sleep. The urge to kiss him made itself known and Harry took in a startled breath, his heart skipping a beat, seeing Robb in a new light. “Of course. Let me dress first.”

Harry nodded, standing up and redressing in his clothes, stopping himself from turning around and peeking at his friend. He had borrowed some of Robb’s clothes before, mostly sleep clothes, and they had always fit him.

“Did something else happen last night?” Robb asked, as they walked out of the keep and down into the godswood. The servants were just setting up breakfast so it was early, cool outside in the morning air. It had rained while they were asleep and they left visible footprints on the dirt in the yard. “You seemed to be keeping something out of the whole story.”

“I…” Harry trailed off as they walked through the gate of the godswood. The heart tree was just a few feet in front of them. Harry could feel the very familiar power flowing through the godswood and by now, it felt good to be back in Westeros. “When I saved my godfather from being killed by Bellatrix, I wasn’t…”

Robb just waited for him to speak as they stopped in front of the weirwood tree. The tree had always looked a little creepy to him but now…

“I changed into a wolf,” Harry finally said. 

“Hmm?”

Harry stared at Robb for a second or two before thinking of shifting shape and within a minute, he was back on four paws. He knew that it took much longer for Remus to shift during full moons and Remus wasn’t even an actual wolf when he shifted. Harry was.

Robb’s eyes widened. He rubbed at his eyes. “You really…”

Harry let out a quiet yip, trotted around the small clearing before sitting before Robb.

“You’re beautiful. I have never seen a wolf colored like you.”

Harry stared at Robb before shifting back with just one thought. “The wolves in my world are usually black or brown or white or grey. But I suppose… It could be because I’m a Gryffindor and the house’s main color is gold.”

“You’re more of a dark red, or golden brown,” Robb remarked quietly, hesitantly. “How…”

“One of the friends that knew my mother said that she mentioned Westeros occasionally,” Harry said, turning to look at the weirwood. “That and the fact that there’s a painting of a weirwood tree… I wanted to try something.”

“What are you thinking?”

“I want to touch the heart tree,” Harry murmured, walking right up to the tree and reaching towards it, letting his hand hover over the bark of the tree. “If the old gods can see through these heart trees and since I’ve felt this power back in the girl’s dormitory…”

“You don’t know what will happen.”

Harry shook his head, glancing over at Robb. “Watch me?”

Robb nodded, walking over to stand on Harry’s side. “What should I do?”

“If I fall, go get Maester Luwin. But hopefully, that won’t happen.”

Robb’s eyes widened.

“Hopefully.”

Robb rolled his eyes but stayed by Harry’s side regardless.

Harry finally let his hand touch the rough bark of the tree. His magic lit up like a wire of electricity, like the power that he had felt all along was humming inside him and out. Everything else fell away, leaving him and the heart tree.

_ Harry. _

Harry startled, his heart speeding up at the voice. It was a man’s voice, quiet and firm, cold and ancient. There was a tug on his own power, something pulling his own magic for their own ends.

_ Dad? _

_ No. I am not your father or your mother. We do not know of your father but we know of your mother. Lillian. She was a beast goddess, one of the old gods. Like me. _

Harry stared at the tree, bewildered. 

_ My mother… was one of the old gods of the North? _

_ Yes. You are her son, child of man.  _

_ Who are you? _

_ None of that now, young one. You have questions. I have some of the answers. _

Harry froze before thinking.

_ What happened to my mother? Who was she? _

The entity inside the tree was silent for a moment than answered.

_ She was an old god, a beast goddess. One who was curious about your world more than she wanted to be an old god. She was one of the younger ones amongst us and we granted her freedom, sending her to your world. _

Harry stayed quiet. 

_ I can change shape. How… Could she change shape? _

_ We are blind to what goes on in your world. We sent her there and that was all we saw of her. What happened to her? _

_ She died protecting me. _

Harry felt the entity or tree retreat briefly then come back to his mind a minute later. 

_ A noble sacrifice. If you can shift shape, it is because she willed her powers to you. Our abilities do not include being able to interact with mortals but between your father’s magic and her power… You are a beast god. You can shift into any shape, any animal in Westeros and in your world. _

Harry stiffened. If he was a… beast god, did that mean he was immortal?

_ No. Your thoughts prove wrong. You will live a human life, young one. You are still human born, child of man.  _

He breathed a sigh of relief at that. He didn’t want to live forever. He just wanted… Well, everything was moot since Voldemort was still around. But to grow old surrounded by family…

_ Why do I keep switching back and forth between here and my world? _

_ You have a place here, if you wish it. Our power is not limitless and winter is coming. The young wolf will need help. Or you can stay in your world. The choice is yours. _

_ Robb? _

_ You can be our eyes and ears in the south when the time comes. For now, finish your schooling in Lillian’s other world. _

The entity or old god pushed and Harry fell backward, caught by Robb.

Harry stared at the tree, feeling his magical core ache. He suspected that the god had had to use his magic to talk to him and it didn’t… It hadn’t been pleasant.

“I’m the son of an old god,” Harry whispered, turning to look at Robb finally.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Robb blinked and stared at Harry, seeing his friend in a new light. Harry was wearing borrowed clothes, a black tunic and leggings and not the robes that he had appeared in. The rising sun was behind Harry, beaming onto the young man and making his eyes almost glow. Robb’s heart skipped a beat, feeling butterflies in his stomach. “Pardon?”

Harry’s lips twitched up into a small frown. “My mother… She was a beast goddess.”

Around them, the birds in the godswood all started to make noise at once. Robb startled a little, glanced up into the trees and saw each and every bird looking down at the two of them.

“What does that mean?” Robb asked, curious and bewildered at the same time. “Did you talk with something or someone?”

“I… I talked with someone,” Harry replied, shrugging. “I don’t know who it was but it was… someone who had known my mother. Lillian. She traveled to my world because she was curious about it and fell in love with my father, a mortal and human. They had me and when Voldemort killed Lily, she willed her powers to me.”

It was silent in the clearing, around the heart tree except for the chattering of the birds above them. Steam from the hot springs around them rose into the air, warming the two of them.

“Your mother… was one of the old gods?” Robb finally asked, staring at Harry and feeling his heart beat quickly.

Harry nodded, wrapping his cloak tighter around his shoulders.

“Does that mean… you’re a god too?”

“Uh… I’m half a god,” Harry offered, shrugging. “I’m still human, just with my mother’s powers mixed with my father’s. It’s why I can sense ancient magic in Hogwarts. My mother lived there as a student and had me. It’s why I can shape shift.”

Robb stared at him, taking a step closer towards Harry, his eyes wide. “Did whoever it was… tell you anything else? No one’s ever talked with one of the old gods before.”

“Whoever it was… They said that winter is coming,” Harry answered, his lips twitching up into a wary smile. “That is House Stark’s motto, right?”

“It is. Are you okay?” Robb questioned, looking Harry over. They were close enough that Robb could hear Harry breathing and feel the warmth that the other boy was radiating. “You look upset.”

“I’m fine,” Harry replied quietly, looking back at the heart tree once before eying Robb. “They said you would need help in the next few years.”

“Help?”

“It sounded… worrisome.”

“I worry more about you. You said Voldemort is back. He could start a war, couldn’t he?”

“I’ll be fine. The Order is working in secret to stop him,” Harry said, sighing.

“Harry, you said that your half-giant friend…” Robb trailed off, with a pointed look at Harry. “I didn’t even know there were half giants in your world, let alone giants.”

“It’s the wizarding world, Robb. There are dragons and giants and giant spiders and lots of other creatures.”

Robb grinned, dropping his hands to his hips. “I know you and dragons.”

Harry grinned back, disappearing within one minute and the next.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry stared out at the stained glass windows of the prefect bathroom on the fourth floor. It was winter break of his sixth year and half way into learning who exactly Tom Riddle Jr was with Dumbledore. He was trying to figure out a way to get Slughorn to give up his memories but he hadn’t been able to as of yet.

The warm water flowed around him and his eyes closed as he relaxed, thinking idly of Winterfell and the hot springs that warmed the castle. The splashing of water drew his attention away from his thoughts, hoping that it wasn’t Moaning Myrtle again. His eyes opened and widened, seeing Robb step into the water, the spring of hot water instead of a tub, next to him. Winterfell was right in front of him.

“Robb!”

The young man beside him yelped a little, swearing under his breath, before turning to face Harry. Robb grinned right away as he stripped off his tunic. Harry blinked, feeling his cheeks redden a little before grinning and splashing Robb. 

Robb spluttered as he stepped into the spring, settling down. Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry saw Robb look Harry over too, much like Harry was studying Robb. Both of their cheeks reddened, as they were both shirtless and rather muscular. Robb’s hair had grown even more curly, the auburn strands of it almost glowing in the early evening sun.

“Harry! It’s good to see you,” Robb finally spoke, swimming around the spring and stopping in front of Harry. “How…”

“I just thought about Winterfell,” Harry answered, enjoying the natural warmth of the hot springs. It was late afternoon in Westeros, just like it had been in England. The sun was close to setting on the horizon and radiated a red glow. There was a thin layering of snow on the ground, indicating a slight summer storm. He could very easily feel the ancient magic and power of the old gods here, almost like it was more home than England, more home than Hogwarts. “Briefly, anyway. I suppose I wanted to visit.”

“Are you well?” Robb questioned, peering at him in what looked like concern. “Last we spoke, you said Voldemort had come back. Have you had any victories?”

Harry sighed, looking over to the bank of the spring and spotting Robb’s clothes laying off to the side. “I… There haven’t been any battles, if that’s what you mean. Voldemort’s… You would call them bannermen but his followers have started to kidnap people and they’ve tried to recruit other creatures, like the giants. My friend, Hagrid, just came back from trying to recruit the giants to our side.”

Robb’s eyes narrowed at Harry’s words. “Was your friend successful?”

“He doesn’t know. Voldemort had sent an envoy too. But at least the minister, like a king, saw Voldemort at the end of last year. He’s no longer denying Voldemort’s back,” Harry said, shrugging. “It is peaceful here, unlike back at Hogwarts and England. My godfather says Voldemort’s searching for something.”

“Well, you arrived just in time for the harvest feast this year,” Robb spoke, his lips twitching up into a grin. “There are a lot of lords here this year, Lord Bolton, Lady Mormont, Karstark, Umber and Lord Cerwyn. My mother has been the castle ready for ages for this feast. It ought to take your mind off of the fight in your world.”

“I look forward to it,” Harry replied. “Winterfell has started to become more home than Hogwarts, given my connection to the old gods.”

“Harry, you’re the son of one of the old gods,” Robb said, letting out a huff of bemused laughter. “You have family here. That’s why it feels more like home.”

Harry nodded, grinning. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Winterfell was crowded with lords by the start of the feast. Ned sat on the dais, with Catelyn next to him, and his children at the head of the table closest to them. Robb was sitting with Harry, who had arrived an hour ago, and they were both talking with Theon. Though it was more Theon talking than Ned’s oldest or his friend. Jon was in his room, due to Lady Catelyn’s refusal to let him sit with her children.

“Lord Stark.”

Ned turned his attention to where Lord Jon Umber the Greatjon had approached the table, in front of Lady Maege Mormont. “Lord Umber.”

“Is it true?” Jon Umber asked, gesturing to Robb’s friend. 

“Is what true?” Lady Maege questioned, looking between Ned and Jon. Lord Roose Bolton’s eyes narrowed, flicking between Ned and Harry and once to his son, Domeric.

“Your heir’s friend,” Jon said. “Harry… or is it Harlan. I’ve heard rumors that he is the son of an old god.”

Lady Maege’s eyes widened. 

“It is true,” Ned replied, catching Harry’s green eyes. “He is the son of an old god. Robb told me when his friend visited last.”

Everyone within hearing distance froze, their chatter stopping. Lords Karstark, Cerwyn, Bolton, Umber, Manderly, and Glover all stopped talking to look at Harry, who blinked but stood up. Ned watched as Harry walked around the table and came up to the lords, all of ten and six, and didn’t bat an eyelash when the lords all turned their attention to him.

Ned could see that Robb’s focus was completely on Harry but his son made no move to get up, likely knowing that Harry could hold his own. And from what Ned had heard, he could.

“I am the son of an old god,” Harry offered, his arms loosely at his sides as he looked at each northern lord and lady in the case of Maege. “My mother married a mortal and had me.”

“What makes you the son of a god? You look human,” Lord Umber finally asked, crossing his arms.

A light glow began to radiate around Harry’s form, visible only to people around him. Harry’s eyes began to glow as well, an unearthly green. Harry opened his mouth but it wasn’t Harry’s voice that came out. Another voice, still male sounding, but ancient, wary, powerful and loud, came out of Harry’s mouth.

_ “The North is vast and wide. The old gods dislike using this one as a mouthpiece but use him we will. He is our eyes and ears in the mortal world. Our arms. Winter is coming and you will need this one’s help.” _

The presence disappeared and Harry took a gasping breath, the glow leaving him. Every lord in front of him was staring at him in awe and more than a little disbelief.

“What? Was it something I said?” Harry finally asked, looking around at all of the northern lords. 

Ned exchanged looks with Catelyn, their eyes wide. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Harry blinked and dipped his head in a small nod then walked back over to sit with Robb. His friend was staring at him, his blue eyes wide.

“What happened?” Harry whispered, watching as Ned talked some more with his lords bannermen. 

Robb shook his head. “The old gods… They talked through you.”

“Anything we didn’t know?”

“No. You don’t remember what was said through you? They said that winter is coming but we already knew that,” Robb said, seeing Lord Bolton and Lord Karstark looking at him with interest in their eyes. He was used to people looking at him curiously and enviously, due to him being the heir to Winterfell, but this was new. This was them interested in him because he was Harry’s friend.

“That was fun,” Harry grumbled, rubbing his temples. “I hope they won’t do that again.”

Robb snorted. “Whoever spoke through you said that they dislike using you.”

“That’s good.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Robb and Harry were woken up in the middle of the night by shouting. Harry immediately sat up, glancing down at his fingers. His fingers, that were glowing lightly. Robb moved off the bed, pulling on his cloak and followed Harry. They met up with Jory, who was racing towards the part of the castle that held Lord Bolton’s room.

“Jory, what’s going on?” Robb questioned, seeing his father and Maester Luwin run in the same direction of the yells.

“Lord Bolton. His son is dying,” Jory said, running to catch up with Lord Stark.

Robb and Harry exchanged looks and followed the others, passing by servants going in the other direction. One servant smelled so bad that Harry pinched his nose shut at the smell but continued on, slowing to a stop at Bolton’s door. 

They could hear yelling through the open door and Luwin calling for quiet. 

“I can help,” Harry spoke, stepping through the door and looking around. Lord Stark was standing next to Lord Roose Bolton in front of another door. “What’s wrong with his son?”

“Domeric’s been having stomach pains,” Lord Bolton remarked, looking Harry over suspiciously. “My maester said that but I do not think I believe him.”

Harry nodded, hearing Robb start to talk with his father, and walked through the door, immediately smelling the scent of sickness. It was like stepping into St. Mungos again but he shook that off and walked over to the bed, where a young man was lying. 

Maester Luwin stood by the bed and glanced up at to him. “Harry?”

“I’ve been taking healing lessons,” Harry replied, looking the man on the bed over. Domeric Bolton, heir to the Dreadfort, looked ghastly. His skin was pale and clammy, sweat dripping down him. There was already puke on the bed and Harry took a step to close the distance and hovered his hands over Domeric. The glow on his fingers spread out to cover Domeric, encompassing his whole body.

He could hear Robb, Ned and Roose walk over to watch, quiet and patient. Harry closed his eyes as Domeric’s heartbeat grew louder in his mind’s eye. It was a slow heartbeat, getting slower each minute. He searched the young man’s body with his magic, searching out the source of the sickness and found a black cloud of…

“Poison.”

He heard someone inhale sharply but paid it no mind as he worked to cleanse Domeric Bolton of the poison he had found. His magic was encased with the light glow of the gods and slowly but surely ate away at the cloud of wrongness. It took several minutes but the poison was eaten away and Harry withdrew, opening his eyes and watching as Domeric drew in a deep breath, his skin gaining color.

“He will be fine,” Harry finally said, yawning and looking to Robb, Lord Stark and Lord Bolton.

“Thank you,” Lord Bolton remarked quietly, before standing away. “I will have to have a talk with my bastard.”

“You believe he poisoned Domeric?” Lord Stark asked, looking between Roose’s heir on the bed and Roose himself. 

“I know it. I will ride out in the morning.”

“I should leave too,” Harry spoke, looking to Robb. “I have business to take care of.”

“Alright.” Robb closed the distance between them, his eyes narrowed. “Be safe?”

“I will try,” Harry said, grinning a little before disappearing.


	5. Chapter 5

Grey Wind howled and chaos came on the heels of horses, the stars blinking above them. The moon shone down on Robb Stark and his men, the various lords of the North and their own bannermen. Riverrun was right in front of them. 

“For the North! For Riverrun!”

Robb charged forward, spurring his horse forward. Grey Wind growled and charged, loping right alongside Robb. The moon and the stars were their only source of light as they galloped out from the trees, right into the Lannister army. Hooves pounded behind him as his bannermen rode behind him and followed, their swords pointing forward.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later, they were still fighting. Robb had dismounted from his horse a while ago, Grey Wind fighting next to him. The direwolf was ripping into the Lannister men, pulling arms from sockets with a sickening crunch. Horses were rearing and whinnying, the whites of their eyes showing as the wolf drew near them.

Torrhen and Eddard Karstark were fighting at Robb’s back, along with Daryn Hornwood and Dacey Mormont. Steel clashed against steel, arrows were released, horses screamed. Men yelled in pain and triumph as they fought either in defense of Riverrun or against the the North.

Grey Wind howled again, viciously and loudly. An answering howl met Robb’s direwolf and the ground shook. Robb spared a glance towards Riverrun, the castle of his mother’s family, and his eyes widened. The men around him did too, whether they were Lannister or Northmen, shock freezing them in their place.

A giant, auburn wolf, one about the size of a castle, loped towards them. The animal was twice, mayhaps the size of Harrenhal and Robb stared, blinking. The wolf also had a kind of glow around its’ edges, on its’ back and green eyes… Familiar green eyes. Robb grinned and slashed at the Lannister soldier in front of him. 

The wolf howled again and Grey Wind, somewhere in the midst of the fight, howled back. The giant wolf ran right over to one of the Lannister siege towers and ripped it right off the ground and threw it towards the horizon. The Northmen cheered around him, some yelling about the Old Gods and how they had come to aid the North.

The Lannisters did not last very long after that, too scared of the giant wolf and of the Young Wolf himself. Robb fought right alongside Grey Wind and his men and the women of House Mormont, acutely aware of the giant wolf that was picking apart the westerland’s army around them. The sun rose around them after a few hours and when the sun was high in the sky, the Lannisters surrendered. 

Robb sighed in relief, his heart beating away like a drummer beating his instrument, as his bannermen went around, giving a mercy stroke to those too badly injured, and taking the rest of the Lannisters prisoner. Lord Tytos Blackwood and Ser Brynden Tully joined him, walking through the westerland camps and freeing the riverlands prisoners. They freed Ser Edmure Tully, heir to Riverrun, and Catelyn was happy to see her brother, both talking in a tent that Dacey had set up for them.

Robb walked through the battlefield alone, with only Grey Wind by his side, after the fight. The giant wolf was by the far edge, near the trees, just sitting and waiting patiently. The sun was pooling around the wolf, making it look like the wolf’s coat was shining. No one had gone up to the wolf but there were a lot of people, Northerners, who were celebrating the victory and yelling about the wolf happily.

“That’ll make the Lannisters think twice about fighting us!”

“No one will stand in our way now! King’s Landing will surrender your father without any argument! The Old Gods are on our side!”

Robb finally stopped a few feet in front of the wolf, peering up at it. The wolf returned his look, lowering itself down until Harry appeared on two legs. Robb’s heart was beating so rapidly and his armor was blood splattered, red droplets coating his body and face. His body was shaking, adrenaline wearing off from the fight, from almost getting killed. Grey Wind had blood splattered through his coat too though the direwolf had attempted to shake some off earlier.

Harry took a step closer, his green eyes glowing with godblood. 

“Harry…”

Robb watched as Harry closed the distance between them, made a motion with his fingers, and tugged Robb into a kiss. He groaned into it as Harry’s hand curled around his neck and held him, anchoring. His heart beat fast for a whole other reason as Harry licked into his mouth. Robb let out a low whine as Harry pulled back, briefly weary, his eyes wide.

“Is that…”

“I wanted to do that last time,” Robb whispered, wrapping an arm around Harry. 

Harry grinned, leaned his forehead against Robb’s. “I felt the same. What’s going on here?”

Robb sighed, gesturing to Riverrun. “My mother has taken the Imp prisoner and Lord Tywin didn’t like that. Jaime Lannister amassed a host in the westerlands and attacked the riverlands, my mother’s family home.”

Harry blinked, looking over to Riverrun, and then back to Robb. They could both hear the waters of the rivers flowing by behind them and the sounds of horses trotting through mud. “Why did Lady Catelyn take Tyrion prisoner? Did the Lannisters attack you or your family?”

“Bran. He fell a few months ago and someone tried to kill him,” Robb explained, enjoying the closeness of other man. “Summer saved Bran’s life.”

“Summer?”

Robb grinned, peered down at where Grey Wind was. “Direwolves. There was one for each of us. Summer is Bran’s wolf. Grey Wind is mine.”

Harry knelt down, letting Grey Wind walk up to him and sniff. Robb watched as Harry raised an eyebrow, catching the wolf’s eyes with his own. 

“They’re here to protect you,” Harry murmured, stroking Grey Wind’s ears before standing up.

“Hmm?”

“That’s what he said,” Harry remarked, gesturing to the direwolf. “They lost a member of their pack though…”

“You can understand him?”

“Son of a beast god, remember?” Harry said, his lips twitching up into a grin. “Though I still don’t know why I transformed into a wolf that big. I’ve never done that before.”

“My bannermen are talking about you,” Robb replied, smiling before he remembered why they were really here. “Harry…”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“My father. He went south right after Bran fell to be Hand of the King to Robert. I’ve told you of the position, right?”

“Yeah. He’s kind of like second in command of Westeros?” Harry confirmed.

Robb nodded. “Yes. We received a letter from Sansa, or from the Queen really, that said that father committed treason. King Robert is dead so he wouldn’t be able to do anything.”

Harry’s eyes widened. The sounds of men setting up camps carried over towards them and Robb watched as Harry turned to watch. His own Stark guardsmen were setting up tents near Riverrun, with the Boltons, Freys, Mormonts, Mallisters, Karstarks, Umbers and the rest of the Northerners were spread out around them. 

“My lord!”

Lord Umber called over, stopping a few feet before Robb and Harry.

“What is it?” Robb spoke, watching as Daryn Hornwood, Domeric Bolton and Dacey Mormont walk over to stand with Robb. They had called themselves his personal guard, guarding his back during fight. He had seen Harry as the giant wolf pick up one or two Lannister men who had just been about to kill Daryn.

“Tent’s all set!”

“I’ll be right there,” Robb answered, narrowing his eyes in thought before turning to Harry again.

“Your father wouldn’t commit treason,” Harry murmured, crossing his arms. “I didn’t really know him well but I know that.”

“That’s what I believe. My father is in prison, my sisters are hostage and I… I’m leading all these men.”

“You’re the acting Lord Stark, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

Harry reached out to grasp one of Robb’s hands, entwining their fingers. “You’ll do well. Besides, you have me and the rest of your bannermen. I can’t stay too long now but I can stay to help you think.”

Robb nodded, took a deep breath. “What’s going on in England?”

“War. I have to find these… things that will help me defeat Voldemort for the last time. And it won’t be pretty.”

“Things?”

“Horcruxes. Voldemort split his soul, to avoid dying. There’s at least a few, maybe more.”

Robb paled, dropping his hand down to the sword at his hip. “He split his soul?”

Harry grimaced but nodded. “Yeah. It’s a bit of nasty business but I already destroyed one of them.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

As Harry followed Robb into Riverrun an hour later, the whispers of the men surrounded them. Many people were staring at him, the son of the old gods come to be with them again. The people of the riverlands were spooked when they saw him, their eyes wide and their faces pale, but they didn’t comment. Grey Wind provoked the same reaction, staying by Robb’s side the whole time.

“What is it?” Robb questioned, as they entered the great hall of the keep. Lady Catelyn was standing next to a man who looked like her brother, both with red hair and blue eyes. Robb’s coloring. There was another, older man standing next to Catelyn and Harry skimmed his thoughts, noting that this man was called Ser Brynden Tully. He was Catelyn’s uncle. Ser Edmure held a letter in his hands, the parchment still closed.

“A letter. We received it from King’s Landing,” Ser Edmure remarked, handing the letter to Robb. 

Robb took the piece of parchment and opened it, reading it immediately. Harry winced when Robb paled, even more than he had done on the battlefield. 

“Robb?”

Catelyn narrowed her eyes, watching her son.

Harry took a step closer towards Robb and Grey Wind whined out a low, mournful sound.

“My father…”

Lady Catelyn paled and swayed on the spot, flinching visibly. “Robb.”

“They murdered him,” Robb whispered, his body trembling.

Harry closed his eyes, opening them again, and stepped up next to Robb, placing his hand on the small of Robb’s back. His friend was trembling, small, subtle hitching breaths came out of his throat. 

Grey Wind howled, the sound echoing in the big stone room.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Harry strolled through the Northern camp, watching as men pitched tents and sharpened their swords. He stopped at one of the tents for the injured, spared an hour or two in healing, before walking over into Riverrun’s great hall, where Robb and his lords were talking. The last meal of the day was a quiet one, with people speaking of Lord Eddard Stark in generous tones. 

Robb was quiet as well, waving Harry over to sit by him. The clouds hid a starry sky and it was colder than it usually was, causing Harry to conjure a cloak in full view of everyone. No one commented at that, having connected Harry with the giant wolf that had fought with them.

Torches were lit and each northern lord had his cloak on. Lady Maege Mormont stood next to Lady Catelyn, offering her support to the newly widowed woman.

“We could join with Renly’s force,” Lord Rickard Karstark said, having stood up in the middle of the circle. 

“Renly is not the king. If Bran can’t be Lord of Winterfell before me, then Renly can’t be king before Stannis,” Robb remarked, glancing at Harry before turning to his lords. 

“Should we declare for Stannis then? Surely you’re not suggesting that we declare for Joffrey.”

“No. He put my father to death,” Robb argued. 

“Renly is… who now?”

“Robert’s younger brother,” Domeric Bolton explained, peering at him curiously. “He’s said to be the Tyrell’s pawn. Stannis is the one that would be rightfully next in line, assuming that his letter was right in that Joffrey is a bastard.”

“Stannis would make a bad king,” someone yelled.

“My lords!” Jon Umber the elder yelled out, standing up and walking to the middle of the hall.

“Renly though?” Another man called out.

“My lords. I spit on these two kings,” Jon exclaimed, spitting down onto the ground.

Everyone laughed and Maege cackled.

“Why should they rule over me and mine from some seat in the south? We shouldn’t have to bend the knee to people who don’t care about the North or to people whose gods haven’t come to them? It was the dragons we bowed to and the dragons are dead!”

Harry sighed and Robb turned to glance at him, amusement in his blue eyes. Harry rolled his eyes, knowing that Robb knew he was wistful about dragons. From what he had heard of the Targaryen dragons, they were so much more intelligent than the ones in the wizarding world.

“There sits the only king I will follow! The King in the North!” Jon Umber drew his sword and knelt, pitching the sword into the ground.

Robb froze, staring at Jon Umber.

“I’ll have peace on those terms,” Lord Karstark said, before doing the same and kneeling.

“You have our blades.” Domeric Bolton stood up, drew his blade and knelt.

“Am I your friend now and always?” Theon Greyjoy questioned, standing up and peering at Robb.

“Now and always,” Robb echoed hoarsely.

Theon nodded solemnly.

“I’ll be glad to follow you,” Harry spoke, standing up and conjuring a sword of his own, Gryffindor’s sword, and holding it before him. “The Old Gods are behind you.”

The rubies on the hilt gleamed in the torchlight and everyone blinked, surprised, before cheering.

“THE KING IN THE NORTH! THE KING IN THE NORTH!”

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Your Grace…”

“Harry, not you. Never you,” Robb whispered, as they finally slipped under covers. His voice was shaky with emotion and Harry’s heart did a flip in his chest. “It’s enough that you will be beside me in this. You don’t have to call me that.”

Harry shuffled closer and wrapped an arm around Robb, the combined heat of the two of them radiating through the bed. The lords had finally calmed down an hour ago and Robb had accepted the position of King in the North. “I’m here. You just lost your father and became a king in the span of a few hours.”

Robb shuffled closer too, tucking himself up close to Harry. His breathing hitched and Harry heard quiet noises before rubbing his back. “I’m here.”

They fell asleep together, curled up under the warmth of the furs. Grey Wind was keeping watch and the world had changed.

 

* * *

  
  


In the morning, Robb woke up to an empty bed and to a world without his father. Harry woke up and began to pack for his horcrux hunt, knowing that Ron and Hermione would join him, whether or not he said no.


	6. Chapter 6

“Harry… There’s a wolf coming up the aisle,” Hermione whispered, gesturing to the aisle between the house tables. It was a week or two after he had killed Voldemort and the castle still wasn’t done being rebuilt. Kingsley had sent a team to help the new Headmistress, McGonagall, and they had arrived this late this afternoon. The ceiling of the hall was starry, a cloudless evening filled with floating candles.

Harry blinked, looked at his friend who was sitting next to Ron, then turned to look towards the door to the Great Hall. “Grey Wind?”

The direwolf trotted over the stone floor, his claws scratching the floor. Grey Wind’s ears perked up at Harry’s words and Harry watched as the wolf loped over to him. He held out a hand and Grey Wind came right up to him, nudging into his palm with his cold nose. The direwolf was big, bigger than he had last been when Harry had last seen him. The animal reached up to the table, able to look at the food.

Nearly everyone else in the hall had gone silent with the direwolf’s appearance. Dinner plates went untouched and forks were dropped though nearly everyone who was in the castle right now was used to Harry and his animal friends.

“What’s wrong? How are you here?” Harry questioned, stretching out with all of his senses throughout the castle. The remnants of dark power that Voldemort had always carried with him was nearly gone, instead filled with light and wildness. His power had increased after he had defeated Voldemort and it was still radiating throughout Hogwarts, probably would never entirely go away.

“Mate… I know you’re a demi-god and all that but… It’s a wolf,” Ron said, wrapping an arm around Hermione to pull her close.

“He’s a direwolf,” Harry explained quietly, stroking Grey Wind’s ears. The wolf whined and grabbed a hold of Harry’s robes with a clasp of fangs. “Okay, Grey Wind. Lead on.”

“Harry?”

“He says that Robb needs me,” Harry offered, without looking back at his friends. “Direwolves are of Westeros and if Grey Wind’s here... Robb’s here too.”

“Robb?” Hermione echoed, raising an eyebrow. 

“My boyfriend,” Harry said, grinning warily. “He’s King in the North, in Westeros, and I intend on going back with him this time. Permanently.”

Hermione blinked then sighed. “I had wondered if you were going to leave us after this battle. I’ll get you a trunk ready.”

Harry shook his head, pausing to look at her. “You don’t have to-”

“You’re my best friend, Harry,” Hermione retorted, grinning. Her voice was watery, tears pooling in her eyes. 

Harry nodded before taking off after Grey Wind, hearing Ron say something about Harry’s boyfriend being a king.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Robb sat down on the bed, his fingers curling into the bed clothes. Everything was different here, from the bed to the lighting. There were no furs or swords or mail armor or anything else he recognized from Westeros. He remembered reading the raven from Maester Luwin and receiving news that the ironborn were attacking the North. There had been no word from Theon since he had sent the letter warning Robb.

Robb had sent a portion of his men back north, to counter the ironborn. The Mormonts and Karstarks had gone back north, leaving him with only about half of the army he had come south with. He had taken most of the riverland forces and most of the northern forces to deal with the Lannister armies and sellswords that were pillaging. They still hadn’t caught Gregor Clegane or his men and there were reports of a group of outlaws working in the riverlands.

It had been eight months since he had last seen Harry and now… Now he was in Hogwarts? He had taken a wound at the Crag and then appeared here… Jeyne Westerling had nursed him back to health and he had taken a liking to her, her brown curls and green eyes that reminded him of Harry. Mayhaps his thoughts had taken him here?

“Robb?”

He started a little, reaching down for a sword that wasn’t there, and sat up, groaning at the pain in his body. The door had opened while he had been lost in thought and Grey Wind trotted in, tugging Harry into the room.

“Grey Wind…” Robb trailed off, reaching down to hide his wound and the bandages that covered it. “Harry?”

His wizard friend raised an eyebrow but hastened over towards the bed, pulling off his cloak and dropping it on the floor. Harry came over to sit on the bed’s edge, looking Robb over with intent eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“I…” Robb stared at Harry before reaching out to pull Harry in for a kiss. Harry grinned into it, one of his arms coming up to curl around Robb’s neck. It felt like coming home to him, being able to touch Harry and knowing he was okay. His friend smelled like home, like the godswood and a little bit of wildness. He groaned as Harry licked his way into his mouth.

Robb pulled away briefly, breathless and wanting. His hands curled into fists before he sighed, watching as Harry’s eyes narrowed. 

“You’re injured.”

“It’s been taken care of,” Robb whispered, looking around at the room that they were in. Grey Wind had settled in at the foot of the bed, sniffing the air. “I took an arrow in the Crag while taking the castle.”

Harry stared at him then nodded, his eyes glowing briefly. “What’s going on in Westeros? I’ve defeated Voldemort so I can go back with you permanently.”

Robb’s heart skipped a beat at the words, idly able to feel a slight familiar energy flow over his stomach wound. “Harry, you have friends here though. I would think-”

“Don’t you dare. I’m going back with you,” Harry interrupted, crossing his arms. “We’re a pair of Gryffindors at heart. Besides, the North will need a court wizard or sorcerer and you’ll need a friend.”

“How about a consort?” Robb questioned, dropping down to lean his forehead against Harry’s. 

Harry blinked, wrapped an arm around Robb’s waist. “What about… your bannermen? They won’t-”

“You’re the son of an old god. I think they will appreciate that their king has you as an ally.”

Harry snorted and Robb grinned.

“You’ll need children though,” Harry spoke, his eyes narrowing in thought. “Being the King of the North and all that.”

“My brother can be my heir,” Robb said, thinking about Bran. “You can heal him?”

“Yes, I think so. I have taken healing lessons from Pomfrey. But children… I think I know a way so that we can both have children,” Harry offered, startling a little as Grey Wind crawled over to sit next to them. He reached over to stroke the direwolf’s fur and grinned as the wolf leaned into his hand.

Robb’s eyes widened as he pet Grey Wind. “You do?”

“You want children, right? Of your own?”

“I would love to. Being the Lord of Winterfell and King in the North… A son to teach and a daughter to run wild…”

Harry grinned. “I’ve always wanted a family and I’ve heard of wizards and witches here who blood adopt children, orphans.”

“Blood adopt? That sounds like dark magic or like something the shadowbinders of Asshai do.”

“No. It’s not dark magic. When there are men who love each other and marry here, if they’re wizards, they can blood adopt the children, thus making the children their own blood. In Westeros, if people question you, I can say they’re yours. People probably won’t question it.”

Robb nodded, imagining having children of his own, and smiled. “I would love that.”

Harry dipped his head in a nod. “Okay. I’ll do some research in the morning. Are you hungry at all?”

Robb shook his head and put his legs on the floor, starting to get up. “We should move to your bed. I do not want to sleep--”

“This is my bed, Robb,” Harry murmured, grinning a little and pushing him back onto the bed. “Let’s get some sleep.”

Robb lay back down on the bed and Harry joined him, slipping off his shirt and shoes. Harry lay next to him and Robb looked his future consort over, his heart beating at the thought, and inched closer to him. Harry blinked up at him before pulling him down and over, leaving his arm around him.

  
  


* * *

 

 

The excited whining of Grey Wind woke them both up, Harry getting up first. Robb blinked awake, watching as Harry slipped on an entirely new shirt and leggings. 

“I’ll go get breakfast,” Harry said, peering down at Grey Wind then looking at Robb. “It’s okay to let the wolf go about the castle. No one will bother him, except maybe Buckbeak.”

“Is that the hippogriff you told me about?” Robb questioned, pulling back on his cloak and tunic. He had taken it off in the middle of the night and had draped it on the table next to the bed, noticing that it was clean now.

“Yes. Buckbeak might even want to join us,” Harry replied, shrugging. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


It was a few days after Robb had arrived that Harry finally apparated back into Hogwarts with news. Robb had since stayed in the castle, exploring and taking a break from being King in the North. He had appreciated the quiet and not having men to lead to their deaths. The house elves, Harry had called them, had taken his presence and Grey Wind’s in stride, placing an extra plate for him at meals and placing aside some meat for his wolf.

Robb had met Harry’s friends, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and a new ally, Draco Malfoy, who he rather thought looked like a Targaryen but with Stark  grey eyes. 

“Robb!”

Harry came running into the Great Hall, to where Robb was sitting at one of the tables, playing wizarding chess with Ron. They were evenly matched at the game, after Ron had taught him how to play.

Robb stood up after choosing his next move, seeing Ron peer down at the board, and watched as Harry stopped in front of him. 

“There were twins dropped off at an orphanage, just in London right now,” Harry said, his eyes lit up at the thought. “Girl and a boy. Do you want to go meet them?”

“How did you find out?” Ron questioned, looking up at them. 

“It’s near where I grew up,” Harry remarked, closing his eyes briefly. “The matron knows me.”

Robb reached out to entwine their fingers, knowing of Harry’s childhood years. Harry squeezed back, opening his eyes and looking at him in question.

“Of course.”

“Where’s Grey Wind?” Harry asked, looking under the table and around the hall.

“He is with Buckbeak,” Robb answered, his lips twitching up into a grin. “They appear to have taking a liking to each other.”

Harry snorted and held out his hand, palm up. Robb did not hesitate in giving Harry his hand and then they vanished only to reappear in the middle of a street. 

There were the cars that Harry had talked of, littered on the street. Houses spilled out as far as Robb could see. 

“The orphanage is right here,” Harry said, pointing to the building in front of them. 

Robb nodded and followed Harry in, hearing the screaming and yelling of children even from the hall. The room that they had arrived in looked like a hall to greet people in, with a chair and a desk in front of it. There was a couch in the corner and a few other chairs while the door in front of them probably led to where the children were. 

The door opened a minute after they had come in and an older woman entered, her bright brown eyes taking in Harry and Robb. 

“Ah, Harry. It’s good to see you again. You contacted me about the two infants?”

“Yes, I did. My… boyfriend and I would like to adopt the twins,” Harry said, gesturing to Robb when he spoke. 

“Boyfriend?”

“It’s what this world calls it,” Harry whispered, glancing at Robb.

“They were dropped off anonymously without any letter or identification,” the woman said. “You still want to take them?”

“Yes. We would like to look at them.”

“Very well. Follow me.”

“Westeros doesn’t have something like this for orphans,” Robb murmured, as they followed the lady through the door and to the left. 

“It should. At least for the smallfolk,” Harry said, wrinkling his nose. “One for unclaimed bastards or something.”

The lady led them through another hallway and then down to a door on the right, opening it and gesturing for them to walk through. “The infants are perfectly healthy and were left overnight and left with nothing.”

Robb could see two wooden cradles and walked over to one, looking down at the babe that it held. The babe looked back up at him, her blue eyes blinking. She had tufts of black hair and Robb fell in love right there, his heart skipping a beat. She reached out a tiny hand up to him and he reached back, letting her grab a hold of his finger. He grinned a little at the babe’s tight grasp and looked up at Harry, who was grinning and holding the other child.

“He reached out right for me,” Harry remarked, smiling. The boy had the same black hair but he had green eyes, like Harry. 

“Yes, we’ll take them,” Robb said to Harry’s answered question. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

The paperwork was signed and the ritual held and the King in the North had an heir, one James Stark. His sister was called Lillian Stark and Harry and Robb loved them both. Lillian’s hair had turned turned light auburn, like Robb’s, and she still had her blue eyes. James had Harry’s green eyes and smooth, tufts of black hair. 

Robb held Lillian while Harry held James, Grey Wind and Buckbeak at their sides. Hermione and Ron stood before them on the courtyard of Hogwarts, with Hermione sniffling. Ron’s arm was around her and he was grinning at Harry, having wished them well.

“Don’t worry, Hermione,” Harry said, grinning. The trunk that Hermione had given him was in his pocket, shrunk and with a featherlight charm on it. “I’ll probably be back.”

“I know. Be careful.”

“We will,” Robb said, smiling. “Thank you for your hospitality.”

Ron nodded and Hermione dipped her head in a nod. “Your Grace.”

Robb’s cheeks warmed and Harry reached out with one arm, entwined their fingers.

“Ready?”

“Yes. Are you?” Robb questioned, peering at his new consort. 

Harry nodded and whispered a word under his breath, disapparating the whole group.

  
  


* * *

 

 

They appeared in back where Robb had left, in the Crag’s castle. Dacey and Domeric’s eyes widened at their appearance and then Dacey went to go tell everyone their king was back, with a few extras.

Harry smiled, ruffling little Lillian’s hair while Grey Wind nipped at Buckbeak’s legs teasingly. The hippogriff snorted out a warning noise then kicked out with a frong leg, the claws of an eagle lightly scratching Grey Wind. The direwolf growled and Robb rolled his eyes.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this story! I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
